Android 18
The twin sister of Android 17, mother of Marron and wife of Krillin in the current canon DBZ timeline. Is the antagonist in Season 3 of''Dragon Ball Z Abridged,'' she alongside her brother, 17 and friend, 16, are the saga's first main antagonists, before the infamous villain, 2nd form Cell, absorbs her and takes her place and reach his pefect form. and kicks 16, Future Trunks, Vegeta, Krillin, and Tien's asses. Personality Android 18 is sarcastic and impatient to the point of being finicky. She's also touchy about people using sexist slurs, such as Vegeta calling her a "c***" and a store owner calling her a "blonde bimbo". Her reaction usually amounts to her retaliating, such as her continued assault on Vegeta or going back for the store owner. Android 18 doesn't believe in societal definitions of beauty either, as she displayed attraction to Krillin despite Android 17 remarking about his short stature. Her impatience is in stark contrast to her brother, who has taken his time in finding Goku. This may also be due to her dislike of riding vehicles with him, as she did not react to Vegeta destroying a truck that 17 planned to use to drive. Other times she has been out-spoken in her opposition of driving, as she was when 17 concluded they would not be able to drive to Kame House. Though far less murderous than her alternate timeline counterpart, Android 18 still has displayed a lack of concern for others as she was quick to break Vegeta's arm during the latter part of their battle and not at all worried about the injuries the Z-Fighters sustained following their battle against her and 17, as well as demolishing a forest which served as a home to animals due to not liking it. transformation, her first showing of fear since the conflict with the Z-Fighters began.]] She is similar to her brother in being curious and allowing it to get the best of her, as she chose not to run away from Cell when he was combating Android 17 and Piccolo, instead wanting to watch their fight to see how it turned out. She acknowledged her choice might not have been the best one to make, showing that she was self-aware. She seemed to be fearless for the most part until she saw Android 17 be absorbed by Cell and the latter's transformation, which instilled nervousness in her that had previously not been seen, either due to her realization that she had lost her brother and that the pair were not untouchable as well as the fact that Cell also planned to absorb her. Biography Android 18 was originally known as Lazuli. She and her twin brother Lapis, later known as Android 17, were converted into androids by Dr. Gero. 18 was activated by Dr. Gero when he returned to the laboratory after a failed attempt to combat the Z-Fighters. Like 17, she messes with Dr. Gero by talking in a classic robot voice. Sadly,17 told her that he already did that. She responded "You dick." to 17. She learned of the demise of Android 19, who she dismissed as a joke since it was "dead". The Z-Fighters were outside of Dr. Gero's laboratory and were having little success getting inside, expressing their frustration loudly, prompting Android 18 to remark that they were loud. After the Z fighters broke through Gero's lab door, 18 walked to Android's 16 pod, surprised that Gero had built a "ginger android" and acknowledged there was a joke to be made there but felt it was beneath her. After 17 destroyed Gero, Trunks tried to blow them away, though the androids survived and 18 continued opening 16's pod. The pod tried to inform her that there were updates that needed to be made, but being impatient, 18 quickly removed the lid, dismissing the updates by saying "screw that", before they could be installed. After becoming acquainted with her fellow android, whose sole goal was to kill Goku, 18 and 17 decided to help him and flew off with their new acquaintance. Later, 18 got annoyed by Vegeta and said "I'm going to break his arm." Vegeta fights 18. Vegeta was mad and called her a "Smug C**t." The only damage that Vegeta was able to cause was ruining her clothes. The insult and the ruined clothes irritated her, and within a minute of saying it Vegeta had been beaten to the point of being unable to defend himself. 18 breaks one of his arms in the battle, taunts Vegeta while he is lying helpless, and then breaks the other when he reacts with defiance. After defeating Vegeta, she and her comrades leave with intent to hunt and kill Goku. Krillin attempts to stop the three of them, despite everyone present knowing he has nowhere near the power needed to do so. 18 kisses Krillin on the cheek and calls him cute, and when 17 asks if she is attracted to Krillin, says societal definitions of beauty (which Krillin doesn't quite meet) "are BS anyway." After the fight with the Z-Fighters, the androids flew around and found a vehicle as Android 17 had wanted, though it was not to his liking. 18 made a remark that prompted him to acquire the vehicle, after which she asserted that the trio's first priority was to get her new clothing, as opposed to finding Goku. When the trio's vehicle was reported as stolen, 17 stopped at the pestering of a pair of police officers. 18 expressed surprise that he actually stopped and the duo of officers began arresting the trio when the androids started to show signs of their immense strength, in particular Android 16 easily breaking the cuffs. Before one of the officers tried to get "bigger, stronger" cuffs out of the vehicle, 18 threw it into a mountain, destroying it. She then broke her handcuffs and said the confrontation was fun, recanting her previous position that it was boring. Later she hears a country rendition of Cat Loves Food, which gives her an idea of the first thing they're going to do... Android 18 was disappointed with 17's choice to drive in the forest after a rather uncomfortable time on the freeway. As 16 tried to state how much he enjoyed the "alternate route" for allowing the group to both be around wildlife and spend time together, 18 blew up the forest and asked 16 if he wanted to "hit up the zoo" later on. The group arrived at Goku's home, finding no one there. 18 went through Chi-Chi's closet and though finding a new outfit since the pair were the same size, thought the majority of her choices of clothing were "junk". She confirmed that no one was there to 17 and suggesting that Goku had retreated to Kame House, though 17 was skeptical since it was "like the second place" they would look. 16 chose it to be their next destination, leading 17 to declare the group would look for a boat to get there, but 16 opted for the trio to fly. 18 approved of his decision, saying he was finally speaking her "language", to an extent. 18 then arrived at Kame House with 17 and 16. There they were confronted by Piccolo, Krillin, Tien Shinhan and Yamcha. Krillin asked her if she came there often, to which she replied, "Nope." 17 threatened Piccolo and the latter seemed oblivious to what his intent was when he insinuated something would happen to him if he did not reveal where Goku was. 18 then blurted out that they would kill him, expressing frustration as well. The three then left with Piccolo, arriving at a wasteland as latter began fighting Android 17 while 18 and 16 served as spectators. 18 chose to sit it out after 17 suggested that he be the one to combat the Namekian, leaving her to spend time with 16. As 17 and Piccolo fought in a battle that amounted to trading punches to the gut, 18 showed her disapproval for the battle, calling it "stupid" and correctly guessed that 16 would enjoy killing Goku when he mentioned it. .|thumb]] Cell arrived sometime into the skirmish and calling Android 18 his "sister", started to poke out his tongue and move it around, disturbing Android 18. He spoke of his past and then began powering up as Android 18 called for the distracted Androids 17 and 16 to focus. When Cell brought up his past defeat of an entire battle-ball team at the same time, calling for Piccolo to tell Android 17 about it, Android 18 asked if he was kidding. After Piccolo confirmed he was not, she showed she was not impressed. Android 16 warned her to leave since Piccolo and Android 17 might fail, but Android 18 wanted to see how the fight would turn out and felt that it was her decision "to make." After it appeared Piccolo had killed Cell, she retorted to Android 16 that he had been worried for nothing since they had still managed to prevail. However, Cell then revealed himself and discarded of Piccolo. When Cell remarked that he "died as he lived", Android 18 asked if he meant drowning. She was further disturbed by Cell when he asked for her and Android 17, referring to them as his siblings, to join him in a world of "perfection", to which she ordered, "Stop it!" Android 16 started fighting Cell and after ripping off his tail, surprised both Androids 17 and 18, who admitted they were "not ready for today." Android 18 was unimpressed with Android 16's Rocket Punch. After it appeared that Cell had been defeated by Android 16, the latter revealed that he liked both Androids 17 and 18, causing Android 18 to blush. He started to speak on his wishes to not cause harm and destruction since he had grown to care about the world, leading Android 18 to say that he had "the right idea" and Android 17 to repent before Cell approached him from behind and absorbed him. Quotes *Android 18 - (in a classic robot voice) "Hello Dr Gero, how are" Android 17 - "I already did it" Android 18 - "You dick, we were supposed to do that together" *Vegeta - "Well, if isn't Faggoty Andy and On-The-Raggedy Anne" Andoird 18 - "I'm gonna break his arm" Android 17 - "Kinda proving his point there, aren't ya, sis?" Android 18 - "Shut up, Anne" *Android 17 - "Wait, wait, wait, was it that fat clown thing? I thought that was a joke" Android 18 - "Well, clearly it was. It's dead" *Android 18-"Ey,so, who's got two broken arms and is a total bitch?" Vegeta-"You stupid bint, you only broke one of my a-!(Squeals in pain as Android 18 stomps his previously non-broken arm) Android 18-"This guy." Vegeta-(continues squeaking) Trivia *Androids 18 and 17's real names were revealed by creator Akira Toriyama around the time the episode aired where their names were revealed in the series. *Cell thought he would only take five to ten minutes to absorb her after absorbing Android 17. An android made by Dr.Gero in the future two Absorb two android called 17 and 18 but he have to kick 16's ass to suceed to absorb 17 and 18 when 17 was busy wooping Piccolo's ass then all of a sudden Krillin Senses Cell's apperences then Cell appears and fucking interfears in the battlefield Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Siblings Category:Characters Category:Androids